Amor en el Océano
by mshadow18
Summary: Kikyo es una joven sirena que rescata a un joven príncipe llamado Inuyasha del hundimiento del barco en que este viajaba. Dedicado especialmente a Luna Oscura10   n.n TERMINADO.
1. Capitulo 1

**Esta historia va especialmente dedicada a Luna Oscura10 quien me dio la idea y me pidio que la escriba n.n **

**Síntesis****: es una rara combinación de la historia de "La sirenita" mezclado con los personajes de Inuyasha XD**

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko, esta es solo una historia por y para fans.**

**Espero te guste caro! Y a todos aquellos que la quieran leer, bienvenido sean! Disfruten n.n **

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 1<span>

Los rayos del sol se asomaban en el horizonte, un nuevo día estaba comenzando. Bajo las profundidades del mar una esplendorosa ciudad submarina tenía lugar, la cual estaba habitada por sirenas, nereidas y ondinas. En ella vivía el rey, rodeado de sus jóvenes y hermosas hijas.

La tercera de sus cinco hijas era una joven llamada Kikyo, una hermosa sirena de cabellos largos y negros, era la más rebelde y soñadora de las cinco hermanas. Pasaba sus días en la superficie, observando a la distancia reposada sobre una piedra la orilla y a los humanos que pasaban cerca.

Siempre se había sentido atraída por ese mundo, como sería caminar, sentir la brisa y los rayos del sol, daría lo que fuese por poder ser humana aunque fuese por solo un día.

Uno de sus más grandes pasatiempos era seguir a los barcos que se acercaban al puerto, y desde allí observar a los tripulantes que viajaban en este, sin duda era lo más cercano a un humano que podría estar.

De vez en cuando algunos extraños objetos caían de estos y ella los recogía intentando adivinar para que sirvieran y que usos le darían los humanos.

Kikyo nunca estaba sola, siempre era acompañada por su hermana menor llamada Kaede, a la cual no le entusiasmaba demasiado estar cerca de la orilla y exponerse a los humanos. Ha decir verdad le aterraba la sola idea de acercarse a ellos, no entendía que era lo que cautivaba tanto a su hermana.

* * *

><p>Una mañana un barco del reino se encontraba cerca de la bahía, regresaba luego de haber emprendido un viaje expedicionario por otros mares. En este viajaba el único hijo y heredero de este, un joven de cabellos plateados y ojos ámbar llamado Inuyasha.<p>

Se sentía feliz de finalmente regresar a su hogar luego de tres largos años surcando mares y buscando aventuras. Todos esos viajes formaban parte de su entrenamiento como príncipe, los cuales darían fruto cuando se convirtiese en rey.

La campana del barco sonó, se estaba acercando a la bahía que luego les daría paso hacia el puerto.

Este peculiar sonido no paso desapercibido para la joven sirena que siempre se mantenía alerta, sabía que un nuevo barco estaba llegando al puerto. Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia la bahía.

Una vez en el lugar, subió a la superficie para poder ver el barco mas de cerca, todo daba indicios de que no habría complicaciones para llegar al puerto. Pero eso estaba por cambiar.

Como si de una repentina maldición se tratase, el cielo se nublo rápidamente, el viento comenzó a soplar con mas fuerza provocando grandes olas y meciendo el recién llegado barco.

Para los humanos eso simplemente se debía a un cambio de clima, pero Kikyo sabía que claramente no se trataba de eso.

Existía un ser demoniaco que vivía en las profundidades más ocultas y obscuras del mar, un octópodo de gran poder llamado Naraku. Este era un servil y despiadado que era capaz de controlar el clima y modificarlo a su antojo.

Era un ser obsesionado con el oro y las joyas, las cuales utilizaba para sus maleficios y otros actos viles y despiadados. Casualmente el barco que estaba llegando, se encontraba cargado con una gran cantidad de estos preciados objetos. El demonio lo sabía, podía sentir cuando un barco cargaba tales cosas.

Por lo cual inicio una terrible tormenta, dispuesto a hundir aquel navío con tal de hacerse con su valiosa carga. Sin importar si eso causaba la muerte de todos sus tripulantes.

La marea estaba indomable, el gran barco se seguía meciendo al compás de las olas. La sirena observaba atónita la escena, sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, el barco se iba a hundir y con todos sus tripulantes en el.

Inmediatamente nado hacia el barco y cuando se encontró a una corta distancia salio a la superficie. Desde ella pudo observar como el joven príncipe tiraba de las sogas para cerrar las velas y evitar que estas se rompieran por el fuerte viento.

En verdad era un hombrea puesto, con un torso fuerte y masculino, un rostro con facciones bien marcadas y un hermoso cabello color plata.

De algo estaba segura, no dejaría que Naraku matara a todos esos hombres con tal de hacerse con la carga del buque.

El mar seguía haciendo estragos sobre el barco, una gran ola se formo envolviendo completamente al navío causando que este se diera vuelta. Al encontrarse cerca de la bahía, era claro el objetivo del demonio, estrellar el buque contra las rocas para así perforarlo y hundirlo.

El barco se agitaba, los tripulantes trataban de aferrarse esperando que volviese a la superficie, pero era inútil, se estaba dirigiendo a la costa y las rocas lo destruirían.

Era algo inevitable, el buque se estrello contra una gran roca y todos sus tripulantes salieron despedidos, la mayoría logro nadar hasta la orilla, pero el joven Inuyasha se había golpeado fuertemente la cabeza al momento de la colisión.

Su cuerpo inconsciente comenzó a hundirse en el mar, Kikyo pudo observar esta situación nadando de inmediato a su rescate, arriesgándose, exponiendo su vida al acercarse a un humano. Pero no le importaba, de ninguna forma iba a dejarlo morir.

Tomo el cuerpo del joven y lo llevo hasta la orilla mas alejada de la costa, a la cual casi ninguna persona se acercaba. Allí saliendo del mar por primera vez en su vida recostó el cuerpo del muchacho.

-_ De cerca es aun mucho mas apuesto_- pensó para si al ver el hermoso rostro del joven.

El muchacho abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con el hermoso rostro de la joven que había sido su salvadora. Su vista aun estaba nublosa por lo que no pudo observar con nitidez el rostro de la muchacha.

Pero la joven estaba cantando, con una hermosa voz de sirena para despertar a su rescatado. Canto que funcionó pues en poco tiempo logró despertarlo. Pero no había tenido algo en cuenta, ella era una sirena y si el se despertaba y la veía corría un gran riesgo, el secreto mejor guardado del mar seria revelado.

Por lo tanto en cuanto Inuyasha comenzó a abrir sus ojos, ella se arrastro hacia el mar para nadar y desaparecer en sus profundidades.

Al despertar completamente, el príncipe estaba seguro de que había sido salvado por alguien, y más precisamente por una mujer.

Con gran intriga y curiosidad se preguntaba a si mismo - _¿Quién era esa chica?... _


	2. Capitulo 2

**Mi querida Caro espero estes contenta con la historia y que sea de tu agrado. n.n **

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 2<span>

La joven sirena regreso al palacio muy asustada, su corazón aun latía a gran velocidad. Estaba feliz, no lo negaba era la primera vez que una sirena se encontraba tan cerca de un humano. Pero aun así se preguntaba si el había llegado a verla…

Trato de volver a conciliar el sueño, pero le resulto imposible tenía la imagen del rostro de aquel apuesto muchacho grabada en su cabeza. Le había salvado la vida, se sentía muy feliz por ello, pero algo hizo que su corazón se entristeciera. El muchacho era un humano y ella una sirena, sus mundos eran totalmente distintos y de esa forma nunca podrían estar juntos.

- _¿existirá alguna forma de volverlo a ver?-_ se preguntó a si misma sin dejar de pensar en aquel príncipe.

* * *

><p>En las profundidades del mar, el temible Naraku observaba victorioso desde su escondite como aquel buque había sido hundido. Inmediatamente mando a sus anguilas sirvientes a buscar su codiciado premio.<p>

Una vez rodeado de los valiosos objetos se sintió perversamente a gusto. Solo una cosa podría hacerlo completamente feliz. Conseguir el amor de la más hermosa de las hijas del rey, Kikyo.

La observaba día y noche por medio de un gran espejo que le permitía observar lo que deseara, ese espejo funcionaba fundiendo el oro y vertiéndolo sobre este. Por eso para mantener el control de todo lo que ocurría en el océano, necesitaba tan valioso material.

Sabía muy bien cuanto le gustaba a aquella joven salir a la superficie y observar a los humanos. Así como también recolectar objetos de esos y averiguar su uso.

Era tan hermosa, libre y vivaz que solo le bastaba con verla para sentirse feliz. Pero un evento bastante desagradable para el había ocurrido hacia apenas unos instantes.

El temible monstruo pudo observar como aquel joven y apuesto príncipe fue salvado por su hermosa y amada sirena. Los celos lo invadían, ¿cómo se había atrevido ella, una sirena, a establecer contacto con un humano? ¿Porque deseaba tanto aprender sobre ellos?

Le aterraba la sola idea de que _su _ preciosa sirena se hubiese enamorado de aquel muchacho. La duda lo torturaba, por lo que se dispuso a averiguarlo…

* * *

><p>El reino al cual el príncipe Inuyasha pertenecía, había quedado consternado por la catástrofe ocurrida aquella mañana. Principalmente porque no lo encontraban entre los sobrevivientes del hundimiento del navío.<p>

El rey se encontraba muy preocupado, su único hijo estaba desaparecido. Todos los habitantes del reino habían salido en su búsqueda. Luego de varias horas buscando en la orilla, vieron una silueta acercarse.

Caminaba con dificultad y estaba terriblemente desorientado, ya cuando la distancia se hizo mas corta pudieron reconocerlo, era el príncipe quien estaba terriblemente golpeado.

- ¡Hijo mío!- exclamo el rey acercándose a gran velocidad al muchacho para ayudarlo a caminar.

-¿Padre?, ¿Dónde estoy?

- En las afueras del reino, ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

- Ella… ella me salvo la vida, una muchacha que estaba conmigo en la orilla.

- Pero hijo eso es imposible, nadie llega hasta esta parte de la playa. Quizás lo hayas imaginado…

- No padre, estoy seguro de que ella era real, me canto para despertarme la oí…

- Esta bien hijo, ahora regresemos al palacio…

-No tengo que encontrarla, quizás ella también estaba perdida…- dijo mientras se soltaba de su padre para regresar a la playa a buscar a aquella joven.

- Hijo detente, no te preocupes por ella, enviaremos gente a buscarla.

- De acuerdo, pero tienen que encontrarla, le debo mi vida.

- La buscaremos hijo, tranquilízate…

El rey designo a un grupo de personas a buscar a la misteriosa salvadora del príncipe. La buscaron hasta caída la noche pero no encontraron ningún rastro de esta, a decir verdad ni siquiera sabían como era y mucho menos si era real.

Regresaron al palacio sin noticias de la joven misteriosa, para tristeza del príncipe. El estaba seguro de que había alguien con el, no la había inventado era real. Se dispuso que iba a encontrarla sin importar lo mucho que le costase.

* * *

><p>Kikyo se encontraba en las afueras del reino observándolo pacíficamente a la distancia, ya era de noche y debía regresar al palacio, pero aun no deseaba hacerlo. Todavía estaba pesando en lo que había ocurrido aquella mañana, aquellos sucesos la habían inquietado bastante.<p>

Una extraña sensación la invadía, se sentía observada, no estaba del todo segura. Pero pronto descubrió que no estaba equivocada.

Una gran nube de tinta se produjo cerca de donde esta se encontraba y dentro de esta Naraku hizo su entrada.

- Hola Kikyo, ¿como te encuentras hoy?- la saludo con un tinte malvado en su voz.

- Naraku, ¿que haces aquí?, sabes perfectamente que has sido exiliado por mi padre del reino y que no puedes regresar…

- Ah, si el exilio. Se vive mejor de lo que crees…

- ¿Por qué hundiste la embarcación esta mañana?

- Ah, con que notaste que había sido obra mía, eres una joven astuta…

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, ¿tienes idea de a cuantas personas les quitaste la vida?

- Me importa poco, el contenido de ese navío era lo que me interesaba…

- ¿Hasta donde llegaras con tu avaricia?

- No lo se, ¿hasta donde llegarías tu con tu curiosidad por los humanos?

Esta ultima pregunta dejo a la joven completamente desconcertada, ¿Cómo sabia eso acerca de ella? ¿Acaso la había estado observando todo este tiempo?

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó desconfiada.

- Mi querida Kikyo… - le dijo mientras corría su cabello apartándolo de su rostro.- Yo se absolutamente todo de ti, y sabes perfectamente cual es mi deseo…

- Nunca vamos a estar juntos... – sentencio ella con un tono seco.

- ¿Estas segura?, podrías tener una lujosa y buena vida a mi lado…

-No me interesa ya te lo dije… - le respondió ya molesta alejándose de el.

- Entonces, ¿qué es lo que deseas?, ¿acaso deseas convertirte en humana para volver a ver a ese joven que salvaste en la mañana?

El rostro de la sirena volvió a cambiar a una expresión de sorpresa mezclada con algo de miedo.

-Tú no podrías hacer algo así…

-Claro que puedo, solo pídemelo y te daré piernas humanas…

- ¿Que quieres a cambio?

- ¿Tengo que pedirte algo a cambio?- respondió riendo en un tono burlón.

- Dudo que me hagas un favor por nada Naraku, tu reputación te condena…

- Pues tienes razón, pero ¿sabes que? Simplemente voy a dejar que te equivoques. Desear ser humana no es más que un error Kikyo. Su vida es más cruel y ruin de lo que imaginas. Pero para probarte que estas errada en tus pensamientos, te lo concederé con una sola condición…

- ¿Qué condición?

- Te gusta aquel muchacho ¿verdad? Si consigues que el te ame pura y sinceramente dejaré que conserves tus piernas, sino lo hace, tomaré tu alma y estarás condenada a vivir el resto de tu vida conmigo.

Ella no estaba del todo segura de cerrar el trato, ¿acaso aquel joven seria capaz de amarla? No estaba del todo segura, pero si deseaba el amor de aquel muchacho, eso no lo negaba. Pero su deseo por volverlo a ver fue más fuerte que sus dudas sobre si sería capaz de enamorarlo.

- Acepto el trato.

- Espera, aun no termine de decirte las cláusulas… Para empezar no puedes decirle que fuiste su rescatadora o pierdes inmediatamente tus piernas, tampoco puede oírte cantar. Además tienes que lograr que se enamore de ti en menos de una semana…

-¿Solo una semana?, eso no es justo no es tiempo suficiente para que alguien se enamore…

-Nunca dije que mis tratos fuesen justos. ¿Qué me dices ahora? ¿Aceptas o no?

Luego de pensarlo nuevamente, Kikyo estaba segura de que lo lograría. No necesitaba decirle que fue su salvadora para que el la amase, ¿o si?

- Acepto – dijo firmemente estrechando la mano del monstruo.

En ese instante la joven sintió como si le estuviesen inyectando veneno, su cuerpo se estremecía por el dolor causado por este. Naraku tenia un pequeño frasco consigo, en ese apretón de manos logro quitarle algo de sangre a la sirena, la cual guardo en aquel objeto para formalizar el trato.

Una luz blanca comenzó a destellar desde la cola de la sirena, ella sintió como se dividía en dos largas y blancas piernas. La luz cesó, dejando al descubierto sus nuevas extremidades. No podía creerlo al fin era una humana como tanto había deseado.

Pero lo que Kikyo y Naraku no sabían, era que su secreto acuerdo había sido observado por la pequeña hermana de la sirena. Kaede se encontraba terriblemente asustada, su hermana era una humana ahora.

Una vez convertida en humana, el monstruo desapareció y la joven nado hasta la superficie, ya que ahora no podía respirar bajo el agua. La pequeña sirena la siguió hasta alli.

- Hermana, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

- Kaede tu… ¿nos viste?

- ¿Por qué hiciste esto hermana?

- Kaede sabes que siempre fue mis más grande deseo…

- Pero… ¿ya no volveré a verte nunca?

- Por supuesto que si nos veremos de nuevo, tu tranquila- le dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro.- Escucha Kaede tienes que prometerme que no le diras una sola palabra a nuestro padre, ¿oiste?

- ¿Estas segura?

- Estoy segura…

- Esta bien, te prometo que no diré nada.

Luego de que su hermana lo prometiera se despidieron, la joven sirena nado hasta la orilla, esperando llegar lo más pronto posible. Pero no tenia idea de lo agotador que resultaba nadar para los humanos. solo por ese instante deseo tener nuevamente su cola.

Ya cuando se estaba acercando a la orilla se quedo sin fuerzas. Allí quedo tendida sobre la arena de la playa completamente desmayada y desnuda las olas del mar la empujaban constantemente, quizás alguien la encontraría e iría a su rescate…


	3. Capitulo 3

**Bueno mi idea era subirlo hasta el final, pero cierta señorita no posee mucha paciencia y como es a la cual va dedicada la historia, le doy el gusto e.e, solo porque soy extremadamente buena (? **

**Gracias a todos por leer!**

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 3<span>

La habían buscado por horas, sin embargo no había rastros de la salvadora del joven príncipe. El joven Inuyasha estaba desesperado, debía encontrarla sin importarle como. Cuando recupero su conciencia, decidió aquella mañana acercarse a la orilla. Tal vez al regresar al lugar en donde ella lo había dejado, encontraría alguna pista para encontrarla.

Camino sin rumbo hasta las afueras del puerto, un lugar poco frecuentado por los habitantes del pueblo. Allí se quedó mirando el mar, aquel gigantesco monstruo que por poco le quita la vida.

Su mente divagaba cuando sus pies sintieron algo en la arena, se recargo para recoger aquel objeto. Era un peculiar collar, al parecer echo con corales rosados, no parecía de la clase de joyería habitual que usaría una mujer, lo observo detenidamente sin duda era de aquella chica que lo había rescatado, lo guardo en su bolsillo y siguió con su caminata.

En ese instante levanto su vista hacia delante, pudo divisar una sombra a lo lejos. No podía saber exactamente q era, pero sin duda era algo que había arrastrado la marea. Dio unos pasos en aquella dirección, al acercarse comprobó que era una persona, mas precisamente una mujer.

A gran velocidad se acerco hasta esta, se encontraba desnuda e inconsciente. Se quitó su camisa para cubrirla y la envolvió con esta. La tomo entre sus brazos y pudo observar que era una joven de mas o menos su misma edad, era realmente preciosa, su belleza lo cautivo inmediatamente cual canto de sirena.

- ¿Será posible que sea ella?- Se preguntó al verla tan cerca del lugar donde lo habían encontrado. Era imposible no cuestionarse si había sido quien le había salvado la vida.

Inmediatamente la cargo aun desmayada entre sus brazos, dispuesto a llevarla al palacio. Quizás solo era otra victima del hundimiento del buque.

* * *

><p>- ¿Dónde esta mi hijo?- pregunto el rey angustiado cuando se le informo que había abandonado el palacio en la mañana.<p>

- Nos dijo que iría a caminar por la orilla…- respondió uno de los sirvientes.

Pero ya era entrado el mediodía y no había noticias del joven. El rey se dirigió al balcón que daba hacia la entrada del palacio, esperando ver desde allí cuando su hijo regresase. Y luego de unas horas de incertidumbre lo vio entrar, ¿Qué era lo que traía en brazos?, o mejor dicho ¿Quién era?

Al verlo pasar por la entrada, el rey se dirigió hasta allí para preguntarle a su hijo quien era la jovencita que traía entre sus brazos.

- Hijo mío… ¿Qué…

- La encontré en la orilla, creo que es la mujer que me salvo la vida.

- ¿Estas seguro?

- Aun no pero le preguntare cuando despierte…

Y sin decir una palabra se adentró en el palacio, ordenó a sus sirvientes prepararle una habitación a aquella muchacha. Una vez allí la recostó sobre la cama y se sentó a su lado esperando que despierte. Sin lugar a duda tenia que saber quien era y de donde venia.

Pasaron un par de horas en las que pudo apreciarla dormir pacíficamente, realmente era una joven muy hermosa, sus facciones estaban bien marcadas y tenia un largo cabello negro. La joven entrecerró sus ojos y comenzó a moverse, el la observaba intrigado, necesitaba hablar con ella.

La muchacha abrió los ojos e inmediatamente lanzó un grito desgarrador que pudo oírse en todo el palacio, se cubrió su cuerpo semi desnudo con las sabanas de la cama y se arrinconó en una esquina de esta.

- Tra… tranquila no voy a hacerte daño- exclamó el joven al verla terriblemente asustada.

- "…"- ella no respondió simplemente se quedo observándolo, hasta que se tranquilizo y se sintió inmensamente feliz al ver quien era la persona que la había llevado hasta aquel lugar.

- Te encontré en la orilla y estabas desmayada por eso te traje hasta aquí…- se explico el para que no creyese que era un depravado, solo hasta entonces descubrió en la incomoda situación en la q se puso con ella.

- Ya veo…- respondió algo mas calmada, le sorprendió escuchar lo aguda q era su voz fuera del agua

- Dime… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Kikyo…. - respondió con timidez

- _Es un hermoso nombre…-_ pensó para si – Muy bien Kikyo, ¿tienes idea de cómo llegaste hasta la orilla?

- _Si claro nade a la superficie desde mi ciudad subterránea luego de desear tener piernas humanas_- se dijo a si misma antes de responder- No, no lo sé. Aun no me ha dicho su nombre…

- Claro, lo había olvidado, es Inuyasha y puedes llamarme así si lo deseas…

- _Pues claro, ¿De que otra forma te llamaría?-_ pensó sin saber que aquel joven era un principe.

* * *

><p>- ¿Como que Kikyo esta desaparecida?- cuestionó el rey cuando llego a sus oídos la noticia de que su hija no aparecía. – Búsquenla inmediatamente, no descansen hasta encontrarla- ordenó a sus guardias con furia.<p>

Kaede observo la situación a la distancia, ella sabia que debía decirle a su padre, pero le prometió a su hermana no decir una palabra. El rey había designado a un grupo de guardias para rastrear toda la ciudad si era necesario, tenia que encontrar a su hija.

Un extraño presentimiento acechaba al rey, sabía que su hija era muy hermosa y por lo tanto varios hombres la deseaban. Pero en especial alguien a quien ya se había encargado de mantener lejos de su hija enviándolo al exilio. Algo le decía que solo allí encontraría una respuesta del paradero de su hija.

Se dirigió hacia las afueras del reino, a un lugar muy alejado donde solo se hallaban restos de navíos hundidos y demás esqueletos de animales marinos. En ese inhóspito rincón del mar habitaba el temible Naraku, el ser mas despreciable en el reino. Había sido exiliado hacia años de este luego de practicar extraños maleficios sobre las doncellas del lugar.

- Oh ¿a que debo semejante visita real?- pregunto sorprendido el octópodo

- Sabes que no estaría aquí por propia voluntad… - respondió con desprecio,- Quiero saber donde esta mi hija…

- Ah, la bella Kikyo…. Oí que desapareció, que lastima…

- ¿Qué sabes sobre ella maldito?- le grito tomándolo del cuello,- Dime ahora mismo donde se encuentra….

- Tranquilo… ¿estas seguro de que quieres saber donde esta?, bien déjame mostrarte…

Acto seguido vertió oro fundido sobre una especie de pileta, en ella comenzó a visualizarse una imagen. El rey horrorizado vio a su hija, caminando por un jardín alegremente con piernas humanas acompañada por el joven príncipe.

- ¿Como?... ¿Qué le hiciste maldito?

- Yo solo le ofrecí lo que ella deseaba…. Y ella accedió gustosa al trato que hicimos.

- ¿Trato? ¿Qué trato le ofreciste?

- Ella tiene que enamorar a ese joven en menos de una semana… o su alma me pertenecerá y estará obligada a vivir conmigo aquí en el exilio…

-Maldito, la engañaste…

- No me culpes a mí, tu hija accedió mas que satisfecha. Y no la engañe ella es consiente a lo que se enfrenta. Además nuestro pacto esta sellado con su sangre…. Y ni siquiera tu el poderoso Poseidón puede romperlo...- le dijo mostrándole el pequeño frasco en el que guardaba la sangre de la joven sirena. El rey solo pudo observar aquel objeto con sorpresa y algo de angustia.

_- Solo me queda confiar en ella… -_Y sin emitir respuesta, el rey se retiro del lugar.

Ya que como bien le había dicho aquel despreciable ser, el pacto de sangre que habían realizado no podía romperse, ni siquiera el podría, aún con sus grandes poderes.

* * *

><p>Luego de aclarar la situación anterior, el príncipe le brindo a la muchacha misteriosa algo de ropa para que pudiese vestirse, aun le intrigaba mucho su origen. La invito a dar un paseo por los jardines del palacio, a la cual ella accedió gustosa. Se sentía tranquila ya que si estaba con el en su palacio y empezaban a conocerse, tal vez llegara a enamorarlo. -<em>¿Qué podría salir mal?- <em>pensó para si.

- Y bien entonces dime, ¿Cómo llegaste hasta la bahia?...

- No lo se, no lo recuerdo…

- ¿Viajabas en el barco que tocaba puerto en el reino?

- No, no viajaba allí…

- ¿Entonces como llegaste?

- No lo se, ya le dije que no lo recuerdo…

- Perdida de memoria ¿eh?

- Eso creo….

- Oye, ¿tienes idea de que es esto?- le preguntó sacando el pequeño collar de coral color rosa que había encontrado en la mañana.

- _El collar de mi madre_…- pensó para si, e inmediatamente en una reacción inconsciente llevo su mano a su cuello. Sin duda se le había caído cuando lo había rescatado, pero recién en ese momento percató de ello.- Bueno parece un collar de coral…- respondió con naturalidad.

- Eres muy astuta...- dijo irónico- ...eso ya lo se. Pero quiero saber si sabes a quien le pertenece…

- No tengo idea…

- ¿Estas segura?- le preguntó desconfiado al notar su reacción inicial al verlo. – Estoy seguro de que pertenece a la mujer que me salvo del hundimiento del navío…

- Ya veo, ¿la estas buscando?

- Si, le debo mi vida a esa mujer- volteó a verla a los ojos- Dime…. ¿Fuiste tu aquella mujer?

Ella simplemente lo miró sorprendido, no sabia que decirle. Si contestaba que si el trato se rompía y volvía a ser una sirena. Pero si decía que no el seguiría buscando inútilmente a su rescatadora, a la cual tenía delante de sus ojos sin saberlo.

- No….- respondió finalmente.- No lo se, pero no lo creo… - sabia que con lo ultimo podría darle un sutil indicio de que si había sido ella, pero el no lo comprendió a tiempo.

- Que lastima, me hubiese gustado que fueses tú….- dijo algo melancólico.

- Si, es una lastima- respondió con tristeza al notar que el no descifró su mensaje oculto...

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno hasta aca te lo dejo porque soy super mala ewe Ahora pórtate bien y te subo hasta el final.<strong>


	4. Capitulo 4

**Lalalala me vas a odiar :D Te voy a hacer esperar para el final ewe. **

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 4<span>

Pasaron algunos días, para el príncipe ya se había vuelto una costumbre pasar todas las mañanas por el cuarto de Kikyo para acompañarla al comedor y desayunar juntos. El rey se sentía muy feliz, al parecer su hijo se había olvidado de su obsesionada búsqueda de su rescatadora y comenzaba a centrarse más en aquella jovencita que había aparecido en el palacio.

Al parecer Inuyasha estaba bastante interesado en aquella muchacha, pasaba el día entero en su compañía recorriendo el mercado del reino y mostrándole varios lugares. El rey estaba deseoso de que su hijo se casase pronto y al parecer había aparecido la mujer indicada para ello.

Y a decir verdad todos los habitantes del reino estaban entusiasmados con la llegada de aquella bella y misteriosa mujer. Era muy dulce y amable con todos, estaba lista para ser una princesa, aunque técnicamente ya lo era.

* * *

><p>- No puede ser, aquel maldito si comienza a sentir algo por ella…- dijo –Naraku con desagrado observando por medio de su laguna de oro fundido en la cual proyectaba lo que desease ver. – No puedo permitirlo, no voy a rendirme tan fácilmente Kikyo… serás mía por las buenas o por las malas….<p>

Llamo a una de sus anguilas y sobre ella realizó un conjuro, utilizando parte de la sangre de Kikyo. Creo a partir de ello una mujer muy similar a Kikyo, con ella los separaría y provocaría que la joven sirena no pudiese cumplir su trato. De esa forma se vería obligada a pertenecerle para toda la eternidad.

- Tu nombre será Kagome…y tu misión será enamorar a este hombre y separarlo de esta mujer…- le indico señalándolos en la imagen que se proyectaba en su fuente de oro liquido.

- Como usted ordene mi amo…- respondió la muchacha sin parecer del todo consiente de lo que decía.

Adorno a la joven con un femenino vestido blanco y la llevó hasta la superficie. Pero antes de dejarla cumplir su labor le agregó una nueva virtud, una melodiosa y bella voz de sirena.

- Solo cántale y el creerá que fuiste tu quien lo salvó…

Luego de eso se retiró dejando a la muchacha caminando por la bahía.

* * *

><p>Un nuevo día comenzaba, el quinto desde que había sido convertida en humana. Kikyo se despertó alegremente, se vistió con un hermoso vestido color coral y esperó al príncipe que todas las mañanas pasaba a buscarla por su habitación. El no se hizo esperar, golpeó la puerta para indicarle que había llegado y la escolto hasta la sala.<p>

Aquella tarde, Inuyasha tenía planeado un picnic en la playa. Ya estaba mas que convencido de que sentía algo por aquella joven, así que estaba dispuesto a pedirle que se quede a vivir con el en el palacio. Tal vez con suerte y con el tiempo, ella también se enamoraría de el y podrían casarse. Entonces notó que hacia ya varios días que no pensaba en la mujer que lo había salvado.

-_Tal vez tenían razón y era solo mi imaginación…_- pensó para si. O talvez si era ella, pero esta no recordaba que lo había salvado. _– Después de todo ni siquiera recuerda como llegó a la bahía…_- concluyó.

Tomaron una cesta cargada con comida, platos y demás para luego emprender la caminata que culminaría con el picnic. Como hacia ya varios días, el joven se encargó de enseñarle los mejores paisajes que el reino ofrecía, su intención era clara, quería impresionarla tanto para incitar en ella el deseo de permanecer para siempre en el reino.

- ¿Te agrada el reino?- preguntó tímidamente.

- Es precioso… - respondió ella alegremente.

- Te gustaría quedarte… digamos ¿para siempre?

- ¿A que te refieres? – preguntó ella sorprendida pero terriblemente emocionada.

- Quiero que te quedes en el reino a vivir, conmigo…

- Inuyasha tu…

- Yo… deseo que te quedes a mi lado-le susurró tomándola del rostro acercándolo al suyo.

- Yo también lo deseo…

La distancia entre ellos se hacia cada vez mas corta, podían sentir sus respiraciones rozar sus mejillas. Cuando sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse, una fuerte bocina de barco que arribaba al puerto se oyó a la distancia, arruinando el momento ya que ambos se exaltaron mucho al oírlo. Los jóvenes se encontraban terriblemente avergonzandos, el color de sus rostros daba fe de ello.

Para eludir el reciente suceso, comenzaron el picnic y se dispusieron a almorzar sin emitir palabra alguna. Kikyo estaba mas que emocionada, su mas grande deseo estaba a punto de hacerse realidad, solo bastaba con que el dijese las palabras mágicas… "te amo".

Luego de terminar el picnic se sentaron en la orilla a observar las olas del mar. El joven se sentía un poco inquieto, pero algo lo sacó de su mundo de pensamientos. Oyó una voz a la distancia, que era apenas audible, pero que estaba seguro era el canto de una mujer. Esa voz se le hacía mas que familiar, pero no quería abandonar a Kikyo allí, pero tampoco podía ir a investigar con ella a su lado.

- Espérame aquí..

- ¿A donde vas? – preguntó algo preocupada al notar un cambio repentino en su actitud.

- Necesito….necesito confirmar algo…tu solo espérame aquí ¿de acuerdo? Prometo que no me tardaré- le dijo sonriendo para calmar la impaciencia que avecinaba a su acompañante.

- Esta bien… aquí te espero- le dijo correspondiendo le la sonrisa. Pero algo dentro de ella le decía que no debía dejarlo ir.

Y así lo vio irse, poco a poco su imagen se perdía en la distancia. Trató de alejar cualquier pensamiento infeliz, los cuales la acechaban desde el mismísimo segundo en el que el decidió marcharse.

Allí lo espero, tal y como había prometido. Sentada en la arena en el mismo lugar en el que habían pasado gran parte de la tarde. El cielo se oscureció y el príncipe aun no daba señales de su regreso.

- ¿A donde te has ido mi querido príncipe?… mi amado Inuyasha… -susurró dejando escapar una lagrima que rodó por su mejilla para terminar en la arena.

* * *

><p>El sol salía lentamente por el horizonte, iluminando con sus sutiles rayos todo a su alrededor. Un débil pero luminoso rayo iluminó el rostro de cierta joven que había pasado la noche durmiendo en la playa. Abrió pesadamente sus ojos para corroborar que seguía en aquel lugar y que no había ninguna señal de que Inuyasha hubiese ido a buscarla.<p>

Tomó la cesta y guardó todo lo que había usado el día anterior, incluyendo el mantel que le sirvió de cama durante la noche. Luego se dispuso a regresar al palacio, ya que si no se sabía nada sobre el príncipe tenía que dar algún tipo de alerta.

Al llegar pudo notar que había un gran alboroto en la puerta del palacio, logró hacerse paso y entrar en este, los guardias ya la conocían por lo que no dudaron en dejarla pasar. Al entrar se encontró con el rey el cual la saludo amablemente.

- Finalmente celebraremos una boda aquí- dijo con alegría

- ¿Una boda?, ¿de quien su majestad?-preguntó extrañada

- De mi hijo claramente, ¿Qué aun no te lo ha dicho?

- No, aun no- respondió sorprendida sin entender del todo que ocurría, su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente.

- Que esperas niña, ve a buscarlo… - la animó el rey.

Inmediatamente se dirigió al balcón en donde el hombre le había dicho que se encontraba. Esperaba encontrarlo a el, arrodillado listo para pedirle matrimonio, pero lo que vio le rompió completamente el corazón. El si se encontraba allí, pero no estaba solo… una muchacha lo acompañaba. La cual era sorprendente y sospechosamente parecida a ella.

El siguiente detalle del cual se percató la dejó atónita, aquella muchacha llevaba puesto el collar de su madre. -¿Cómo pudo entregárselo a ella?- se preguntó. Y se limitó a observarlos detrás de la columna.

- Cántame una vez mas… - le suplicó el joven a su acompañante.

Aquella intrusa comenzó a cantarle con una melodiosa voz de sirena, la cual Kikyo no tardó en reconocer, era su propia voz en el cuerpo de esa chica. Ahora entendía todo, eso no había sido una casualidad, estaba apunto de retirarse cuando alguien exclamo su nombre…

- ¡Kikyo!, espera… - le dijo Inuyasha tomándola del brazo.

- ¿Qué quieres? –le preguntó con un enorme pesar en sus ojos…

- La encontré Kikyo, ella era real. La mujer que me salvo del hundimiento…- le dijo emocionado – ven quiero que la conozcas…

- _Pero si no fue ella quien te salvó, yo lo hice..._- pensó para si -No de verdad preferiría que no….

- Vamos es solo un momento – le dijo tomándola del brazo y prácticamente arrastrándola hacia el balcón. Pero ella logró soltarse de su amarre y corrió de aquel lugar. – ¡Kikyo espera!- la llamó, pero era inútil ella ya había desaparecido por los pasillos del palacio.

* * *

><p>Una gran pena la invadía, solo quería salir de allí y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Por un instante deseo jamás haber pedido ser humana. Se dirigió a la playa, una vez en la orilla se adentró en el mar.<p>

- ¡Naraku, muéstrate!- grito con furia – ¡Naraku, se que puedes oírme!

- ¿Me llamabas mi bella dama?- le respondió surgiendo de las profundidades del mar.

- ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Quien es esa mujer?

- No se de que hablas…

- ¡No mientas, tu la enviaste! Es igual a mí y tiene mi voz al cantar…

- Ah, no se te escapa nada…

- Me traicionaste, maldito…

- No, yo no te traicioné. Solo la envié para probarte tu error…después de todo si ella lo cautivó solo con decirle que fue su salvadora, quiere decir que no cumpliste bien tu misión…

- Lo planeaste desde el principio, ¿no es así?

- Si que eres astuta… pero esa audacia te hubiese servido seis días atrás, antes de formalizar un pacto conmigo. Esta noche se cumple la semana mi querida y dudo mucho que consigas que aquel hombre se enamore de ti en un día. – le susurró al oído- te recomiendo que vayas haciéndote a la idea de que pasaras conmigo toda la eternidad…

Y sin decir una sola palabra desapareció hundiéndose en el mar. Ella regresó a la orilla terriblemente asustada y completamente mojada. El la había engañado, desde un principio, las cláusulas que le habían puesto no solo era para el no la reconociese, sino para que otra pudiese hacerse pasar por ella. E Inuyasha había caído en la trampa.

Se sentó en la arena y apoyó su cabeza en sus rodillas hundiéndose en un llanto sin comparación. Podía sentir como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos. No solo habia perdido el amor de su añorado príncipe, sino que además había perdido su propia libertad.

- ¡Hermana!... – escuchó una voz que la llamaba - ¡Hermana ven aquí rápido!

Al levantar la vista pudo observar a su pequeña hermana Kaede que la llamaba oculta detrás de unas rocas. Se dirigió a ella y la abrazó.

- Hermana, papa ha estado muy preocupado buscándote. Todos en el reino te han estado buscando

- Ay Kaede, cometí el error más grande de mi vida…

- ¿Que sucedió hermana?

- Ya no importa Kaede, solo recuerda que te quiero mucho y que siempre te querré, ¿lo sabes?

- Claro que si hermana ¿Pero… por que te despides?- le preguntó sin poder evitar las lagrimas en sus ojos.

- Kaede, esta probablemente sea la ultima vez que nos vemos, lo lamento… en verdad lo lamento…- abrazó fuertemente a su hermana para luego dejarla ir- Adiós…. Kaede…

* * *

><p>Inuyasha había pasado todo el día buscándola pero aun no encontraba señales de ella. Estaba seguro de que ella había mal interpretado la situación. En cuanto la vio salir corriendo, la siguió pero la perdió de vista a la distancia.<p>

- Mi amor no es lo que tu crees… - susurró

_Inicio flash back_

Al dejarla sentada en la orilla, se dirigió hacia la dirección de la cual provenía la melodiosa voz de una mujer. Camino varios metros hasta divisar en la distancia la figura de una mujer que se encontraba caminando por la playa. Al encontrarse frente a ella notó que tenia un gran parecido con Kikyo.

- ¿Tu eres…

- ¿Tu salvadora?- concluyó ella la frase- Así es soy yo…

- Ya veo, he estado buscándote ¿sabes?

- Si eso oí…

- ¿Oye sabes que es esto? – le dijo enseñándole el collar de corales rosados.

- Claro que si, es mi collar debió caérseme luego de rescatarte…

- Pues permíteme… - le dijo rodeándola para colocarle el collar.

- Gracias – dijo amablemente…

- Gracias a ti, por salvarme la vida… ¿Habrá alguna forma en que pueda retribuirte?

- Tu dime… ¿aun no te has casado?

- Aún no, pero mi corazón ya tiene dueña…

- Ya veo, pues puedes presentarme a tu padre, ¿no crees? Será un gran honor para mí conocer al rey.

- Claro, ya mismo te lo presentó.

Y tras terminar esa charla se dirigieron al palacio. Al presentarla a su padre, este no podía creer que su hijo no había imaginado todo. Pero luego la invitada de honor fue invitada a cenar y el príncipe no pudo liberarse de ese compromiso. Al terminar la cena le dijo a su padre que iba a casarse, que ya había encontrado a la mujer indicada para hacerlo. Y que era nada mas ni nada menos que la misma Kikyo, ella era la mujer a la que el había escogido.

Planeaba retribuirle a la joven Kagome el favor de haberle salvado la vida de alguna forma, pero no podía mentirse aun después de haberla encontrado, el ya se había enamorado de otra. Pero algo extraño sucedía, cada vez que aquella mujer cantaba, el se veía imposibilitado de apartarse de ella. Era como si fuese alguna clase de hechizo que lo mantenía hipnotizado y no lo dejaba irse.

Aquella mañana esperaba que Kikyo regresase al palacio para proponerle matrimonio. Pero los encontró en el balcón y el parecía obnubilado cuando la escuchaba cantar a aquella muchacha. Su intención era presentarlas, quería que compartiera con el la dicha de haber encontrado a su salvadora. Pero al parecer el tiempo no le jugó a favor y Kikyo ya se había formado una idea de aquella situación, una idea muy alejada de la realidad…

_Fin Flash Back_

Se dirigió a la bahía, sentía una corazonada que le decía que ella estaba allí. Y no se había equivocado. A la distancia pudo divisarla observando el mar desde el borde de un acantilado. Corrió hasta ella como si su vida dependiese de ello.

Al encontrarse frente a ella la llamó, pero esta no respondió. Parecía completamente ida en sus pensamientos. Se acercó hacia ella cuando esta se volteó.

- Inuyasha…- susurró.

- Kikyo necesito hablar contigo…

- No te preocupes, ya lo se todo… te casarás con esa mujer ¿no?

- Espera Kikyo no es lo que tú crees…

- No hay nada mas que aclarar Inuyasha, esta sea probablemente la última vez que nos veamos…

- ¿De que estas hablando?

- Solo quiero que seas feliz, ¿lo sabes? Deseaba poder ser yo la que te hiciera feliz, pero se ve que no va a poder ser posible… - dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos.

- Espera Kikyo no lo hagas… - le gritó al ver como sus pies se acercaban cada vez mas al borde del acantilado.

- Solo quiero que sepas una última cosa antes de que me marche… la que en verdad te salvo del hundimiento del navío… fui _yo_… - Y tras decir esto volteó hasta darle la espalda al joven y saltó desde el acantilado.

- ¡Nooooooooooooooooo!- se escuchó el gritó desgarrador de Inuyasha.

Ya nada le importaba, sabia que no iba a amarla en tan poco tiempo, pero se conformaba con que el supiese la verdad. Había perdido la apuesta, y antes de pasar el resto de su vida atada a Naraku, prefería la muerte…

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a salir, y con ellos el séptimo día hacia su aparición, el tiempo se estaba terminado para ella…

* * *

><p><strong>Muajajajaja *risa malvada*e-e te lo dejo aca y mañana en la noche te subo el ultimo capi (Que ya esta escrito y todo lo demás). Siii quiero que sufras un poco, soy muy cruel (? ewe. Pero te quiero, en el fondo XD aunque no me lo creas despues de esto jajajaja.<strong>


	5. Capitulo 5

**Muejejejeje ya te hice sufrir demasiado, aca te dejo el final ewe**

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 5<span>

Final 

Sentía el viento rozar su cara y como sus cabellos también lo hacían mientras caía al vacío. Debajo del acantilado un grupo de rocas se hallaba completamente listo para amortiguar duramente su caída y causarle la muerte. Pero no tuvo esa suerte, su cuerpo cayo en el único espacio con agua de aquella zona. Inmediatamente una ola de gran tamaño golpeó el acantilado arrastrándola hasta el fondo del mar.

Una luz iluminó por completo sus extremidades, ella había roto la promesa al confesarle la verdad por lo tanto volvía a ser una sirena. Al abrir los ojos esperaba encontrarse con la muerte cara a cara, pero lo que encontró fue mucho peor…

Naraku se encontraba allí esperándola con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

- ¿Estas lista para convertirte en mi mujer?

- Jamás seré tu mujer…- dijo con despreció

- ¿Es que acaso prefieres convertirte en otro de los corales resecos que adornan mi entrada?

- Antes que pasar una eternidad a tu lado, lo prefiero…

- Ya verás lo que te espera chiquilla…. me suplicarás que te deje convertirte en mi esposa…

La tomo fuertemente del brazo y la arrastró hasta su hogar en el exilio. Ella lloraba desconsoladamente, sus lágrimas no eran visibles ya que se mezclaban con el agua de mar. En su corazón había un gran pesar, pero no se arrepentían, al menos su amado tendría la oportunidad de rehacer su vida y ser feliz. Ella había fallado en su intento de encontrar la muerte para liberar su alma, pero se lo merecía se había arriesgado demasiado y estaba pagando por ello, era mas que consciente de eso.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha se quedó perplejo mirando el borde del acantilado. No podía creer lo que acababa de ver, frente a sus ojos su amada se había suicidado. Y lo que era aun peor, por un malentendido. Se acerco temblorosamente al borde para mirar al vacío por el cual hacia algunos segundos Kikyo había saltado.<p>

El vértigo se apoderó de el en ese instante, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al ver la enorme altura en la que se encontraba. Divisó en el fondo una enorme formación rocosa y su corazón se estrujo con solo verlo. Era prácticamente imposible que se salvase desde aquella distancia. Se sintió desfallecer y abatido se dejo caer en el piso, por primera vez en su vida llorando pesadamente por lo que acababa de ver.

- Maldición, la perdí…- balbuceaba entre sollozos.- ¡Maldición… maldición! ¿Cómo pude ser tan imbécil?

Seguía insultándose a si mismo y golpeando fuertemente el suelo para descargar toda la ira contenida que sentía en aquel momento. El rey lo divisó a la distancia y se acercó hasta aquel lugar. Al llegar no entendía muy bien que había pasado, solo se limito a poner una mano sobre su hombro.

- Tranquilo hijo… todo se arreglara – dijo con la intención de animarlo

- Dudo que eso pase padre. La perdí para siempre…

- ¿De que hablas hijo? Fue solo un malentendido…

- No padre, usted es el que no entiende…. Se arrojó por el acantilado frente a mis propios ojos…

- No puede ser – respondió el rey incrédulo, no podía creer que la muchacha alegre de hacia unos días se hubiese quitado la vida. No sabia como reaccionar ni como calmar a su hijo, se limitó simplemente a abrazarlo y contener su doloroso llanto.

Con gran dificultas y prácticamente cargándolo a rastras el rey metió al príncipe en el carruaje para llevarlo al palacio. No le haría bien permanecer en aquel lugar. Al llegar descendió del carruaje y se adentro al palacio prácticamente corriendo.

Se dirigió sin pensarlo a la habitación que Kikyo había ocupado los días anteriores. Se tiro en aquella cama solo para volver a sentir su perfume impregnado en las sabanas. Y dolorosamente se hecho a llorar allí.

Su padre no sabía que hacer, la joven Kagome aún seguía en el palacio, por lo que la envió hacia donde estaba su hijo para que intentase consolarlo. Al llegar allí entro por la puerta y se sentó en la cama a su lado.

- Todo fue tu culpa… - le dijo con desprecio

- ¿De que hablas?

- Tu no me salvaste, ¡ella lo hizo! Me mentiste…. ¿Tienes idea de lo que acabas de causar?- le dijo tomándola violentamente de los hombros para sacudirla.

- Yo…. Yo nunca quise, el me obligo…

- ¿Quien? ¿Quién te obligó a hacer esto?

- El demonio…. Naraku – y tras decir lo ultimo se desvaneció el conjuro, volviendo el cuerpo de aquella joven a lo que en realidad era, un anguila que se retorcía al estar fuera del agua.

El príncipe la soltó incrédulo y dejo caer al animal marino sobre la alfombra. No podía creer lo que veía, hacia unos momentos ese bicho era una muchacha común y corriente.

- ¿Naraku has dicho?- susurró incrédulo. El demonio Naraku no era más que un mito para asustar a los jóvenes que nadaban cerca de las profundidades, jamás había creído en aquella historia.

Tomó el collar de corales rosados del piso y recapitulo sus memorias alrededor de este. Sorpresivamente la reacción que Kikyo había tenido al verlo cobrara sentido para el. Entonces entendió que ella siempre supo quien era. ¿Pero por que no le había dicho la verdad cuando le preguntó? ¿Por qué no le dijo que había sido ella su salvadora?

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me dijiste?- se cuestionaba inútilmente.

Se quedó mirando aquel extraño collar. Aun le resultaba una pieza no convencional. Esos corales solo se podían obtener de las regiones mas profundas del océano. ¿Cómo había obtenido ella algo así? De repente un descubrimiento surgió ante sus ojos, el mar, todo había tenido que ver con el desde el principio.

Allí el fue rescatado, allí el la encontró a ella, y para finalizar de allí provenía el collar que tenia entre sus manos. La respuesta a todas sus dudas tenía que estar en ese lugar. Sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó de la cama para dirigirse hacia allí, necesitaba saber que había pasado en realidad.

* * *

><p>En las profundidades del mar, dentro de sus regiones más recónditas el hogar de Naraku en el exilio tenía lugar. Al llegar allí la arrastró a ella hacia uno de los muros y la esposo a este con unas cadenas.<p>

- ¿Estas cómoda mi querida? Pasaras un tiempo aquí hasta que recapacites sobre lo que hiciste hace un rato…

Ella no contesto, se limitó a desviarle la mirada y centrarse en otro punto del lugar. Al sentirse completamente ignorado se dispuso a retirarse, no sin antes decirle con sumo desprecio – No saldrás de aquí hasta que recapacites…

* * *

><p>La pequeña Kaede pudo observar desde la distancia como su hermana era raptada por aquel despreciable ser. Sin dudarlo dos veces se decidió, iría a decirle la verdad a su padre. Al dirigirse con este le confesó la verdad, aunque para su sorpresa este ya la sabía.<p>

- Estoy al tanto de la situación mi niña…

- Pero padre… debe haber algo que podamos hacer

- Me temo que no, tu hermana hizo un pacto con ese ser y ni siquiera yo puedo romperlo…

- Pero padre no la podemos dejar a Kikyo en sus manos… tiene que haber una forma de liberarla

- Solo la muerte de Naraku será capaz de hacer eso

- ¿Y que estamos esperando padre?

- Yo no puedo hacerlo… cuando lo envié al exilio realice un pacto con el, en el cual me comprometía a no matarlo si el no volvía a poner un tentáculo en el reino….

- Entonces tenemos que hacer que el rompa su pacto, así tu podrás matarlo

- Es imposible, el lo sabe y no volverá a acercase al reino

- No perdemos nada con intentarlo…

Pero al ver a su padre profundamente triste y sumido en el hecho de haber perdido a su hija, Kaede se retiró. Tenía que encontrar una forma de salvar a su hermana. Lo ultima opción que tenía era recurrir a aquel joven por el cual su hermana se había convertido en humana. Nadó hasta la orilla y rogó por que aquel muchacho se encontrase allí. Y ciertamente no se equivoco.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha llegó a la playa sin saber del todo que hacia allí. Comenzó a correr por la orilla sin saber del todo el por que simplemente se decidió a hacerlo. Antes de darse cuenta se encontraba en la zona rocosa debajo de los acantilados, donde en teoría debería haber caído Kikyo.<p>

- ¿_Qué rayos estoy pensando? Seguro ya se la llevó la marea…_ - pensó para si.

- Oye tu- escuchó la voz de una niña que lo llamaba

- ¿Quien eres? ¿Qué haces metida tan en lo profundo del mar?

- Tu conoces a mi hermana ¿no?

- ¿Tu hermana?

- Si, mi hermana. Se que tu la conoces se llama Kikyo…

- ¿Kikyo? – preguntó incrédulo, - Pero tu hermana… se arrojo por este acantilado esta misma mañana…

- Si lo sé… veras mi hermana no es digamos… como tu… y yo tampoco.

- ¿A que te refieres?

Y si responderle la niña se adentro en el mar no sin antes enseñarle al joven su aun corta pero bella cola de sirena.

-¿Pero que rayos…? – dijo incrédulo, pero ha decir verdad luego de ver como aquella muchacha se convertía en un anguila frente a sus ojos, eso le parecía lo mas razonable hasta el momento.

Inmediatamente se adentro al mar para seguir a aquella niña. Y efectivamente bajo el agua y viendo su cuerpo completo, corroboró que era una sirena y por lo tanto si era hermana de Kikyo, ella también lo era. La siguió hasta más profundo, pero pronto se quedo sin aire y se vio obligado a subir a la superficie. Kaede que comprendió la situación subió con el.

- Tienes que decirme que le paso a tu hermana, por favor…

- Mi hermana deseo ser humana para poder conocerte…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Lo que oyes, pero fue engañada… y ahora perdió su libertad por ese deseo…

- ¿Pero como pudo sobrevivir? Yo la vi saltar y si era humana…

- Al confesarte quien era se rompía el hechizo y volvía a ser sirena, ella cayo al agua y sobrevivió – le explicó ya que ella fue testigo a la distancia.

- Ya veo, ¿y donde esta ahora?

- En las profundidades, en el territorio de Naraku. Pero tu siendo humano jamás podrías llegar hasta allí, pero mi padre tampoco no puede hacer mucho por ella…

- Solo dime que tengo que hacer, y yo la rescataré…

- Necesitas poder respirar bajo el agua… toma esto – le dijo arrancándose una escama – Ponla debajo de tu lengua y no la escupas.

- De acuerdo- le respondió siguiendo las indicaciones. Al instante de hacerlo pudo sentir como a los costados de su cuello se abrían unas especies de branquias.

Finalmente comprendía como funcionaba, luego de haber dudado. Una vez listo siguió a la pequeña hacia donde se encontraba Kikyo. Tenia que rescatarla a como de lugar.

* * *

><p>- ¿Es que no piensas comer nada?- le preguntó con desprecio al ver como la joven sirena se negaba a que el la alimente. – Si serás dura sirena….<p>

Ella simplemente lo ignoraba mirando hacia otro lado. Ya nada le importaba, ni siquiera comer ni sobrevivir, para ella ya no tenia sentido vivir.

- Bien como quieras… - le dijo para luego retirarse.

Kikyo permanecía encadenada con los brazos sobre su cabeza, se recostó en uno de estos para simplemente limitarse a no pensar. Ya no quería pensar en nada, pero no lo conseguía.

- Inuyasha… como me gustaría verte una vez mas… - susurró tristemente.

Y casi como si lo hubiese invocado el se apareció ante sus ojos. Ella simplemente lo miro atónita, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Y no estaba solo, estaba con su hermana. Inuyasha intentó romper las cadenas pero no podía, Kaede encontró entre los escombros un barrote y se lo dio a el para que rompiese las cadenas con este. Luego de golpear varias veces logro liberarla. La cargo entre sus brazos y se alegró tanto de que estuviese viva, aun como sirena seguía siendo igual de hermosa.

- Viniste por mi… - le dijo feliz rodeando su cuello con sus delicados brazos para abrazarlo.

El no le pudo contestar, asintió y le dedico una sonrisa. A el no le importaba que fuese una sirena, simplemente quería saber que estaba bien y que estaba viva. Escucharon un temblor, Naraku se estaba acercando, y sin dudarlo se dispusieron a abandonar el lugar. Nadaron fuera de allí, pero no sabían que hacer ni a donde ir.

-Vamos al reino – dijo Kaede

- ¿Estas loca? Si vamos nos seguirá…

- Esa es la idea hermana, confía en mí…

- Kaede… ¡espera!

Pero antes de siquiera notarlo la pequeña ya se había alejado, dirigiéndose sin dudar al reino. Y los dos jóvenes la siguieron, al parecer sabia lo que hacia.

Naraku golpeó furioso la barrera de coral sobre la cual había encadenado a Kikyo, al ver que se escapo montó en cólera. Se dirigió a su pileta de oro para ver hacia donde se dirigían. Y sin dudarlo dos veces los siguió, si ella llegaba al reino se metería en problemas con Poseidón, era mas que consciente de ello.

* * *

><p>- Ya falta poco – indico Kaede al grupo.<p>

- ¿Qué estas planeando?

- Ya lo veras, espera aquí voy a traer a papa…

- Espera Kaede aquí nos va a atrapar…

- Confía en mi, esperen justo aquí – le dijo tomándola del brazo y dejándola en un lugar en específico.

Y luego de eso se escabullo en el reino, dejándolos solos. Se miraron a los ojos, ella se sentía terriblemente avergonzada, el había descubierto la verdad y no por ella.

- Lo lamento… no quise engañarte. Pero de verdad deseaba conocerte y ser humana siempre fue uno de mis grandes sueños. Tu solo fuiste el motivo que me impulso a desearlo…

El no le podía responder, pero simplemente se acercó a ella y la tomo de la cintura para acercarla a el, ambos se fundieron en un abrazo. Le acaricio dulcemente la cabeza para indicarle que no estaba enojado con ella. Pero no se contendría mucho tiempo mas, quería besarla, la tomó del rostro para hacerlo cuando una enorme nube de tinta los rodeo.

- ¿Quien te crees que eres mocos para llevarte a mi sirena?- dijo Naraku que había aprovechado su falta de visión para tomarla a Kikyo por el cuello y alejarla de el. Pero no solo la alejo, tenia una filosa navaja completamente de oro apoyada sobre el cuello de esta. Inuyasha no sabia que hacer simplemente se quedo mirando, si hacia algún movimiento ese despreciable ser la mataría.

- ¡Maldición!- gritó Naraku al sentir un fuerte golpe en su nuca, era Kaede quien lo había golpeado, permitiendo a Kikyo liberarse de sus garras.

-¡Naden! – les indicó y ambos respondieron.

- No… tu no te vas a ningún lado- dijo tomando a Kikyo por su cola. Pero esta siguió nadando con fuerza, Inuyasha la tomo del brazo la ayudó a seguir nadando.

Pero antes de que Naraku se diera por vencido, soltó la cola de Kikyo cayendo al suelo. Un brillo inusual comenzó a salir de sus tentáculos.

- Has violado tu juramento Naraku… - escuchó una grave voz que se lo decía y al voltearse pudo ver de quien se trataba. El mismísimo Poseidón estaba tras de si con su tridente listo para imponer justicia. – Pagarás por lo que intentaste hacerle a mi hija…

- Espera sabes que esto es una trampa, me obligaron a hacerlo…

- Así como tu obligaste a Kikyo a fallar en su pacto… - dijo sin sentir compasión.

Y sin sentir remordimiento alzo su tridente para luego clavárselo al maligno octópodo en su pecho. La sangre negra de este comenzó a teñir las aguas, pero el brillo del tridente hacía que se pudiese apreciar el espectáculo. Inuyasha no quiso quedarse atrás, tomo una vara de madera bastante puntiaguda y se la clavó en el cuello.

Aquel despreciable ser pagaría por lo que quiso hacerle a su amada. Y antes de que lo notasen su cuerpo estallo en cientos de pedazos de carne que cayeron por todo el lugar. Finalmente la pesadilla había terminado…

* * *

><p>Kikyo acompaño a Inuyasha hasta la orilla, ahora que el sabia la verdad debía prometer no decir una sola palabra sobre la ciudad submarina y sobre la existencia de las sirenas. Hablaron un poco sobre lo sucedido, y ella le explicó realmente como habian sucedido las cosas. Ambos estaban sentados sobre la arena, ella sabia que debía despedirse pero aun no deseaba hacerlo. La hora de partir había llegado, el la cargó entre sus brazos y se metió con ella al mar. Las olas comenzaron a cubrirlos, cada vez más. El no quería soltarla.<p>

- No quiero que te vayas…

- Yo tampoco quiero irme, pero así debe ser…

- ¿Nos volveremos a ver?

- Tal ves si te acercas a visitarme…

- Vendré todos los días si es necesario, Kikyo yo… - y antes de que el pudiera culminar la frase, ella junto sus labios para besarlo. – Te amo… -susurró luego de separar sus bocas.

- Y yo te amo a ti – le respondió con lagrimas en los ojos.

El poderoso Poseidón no pudo evitar perderse aquella escena, estaba conmovido, su hija de verdad amaba a aquel joven.

- Bueno, ¿soy el rey del mar o no soy el rey del mar? – Dijo acercándose a su hija- ¿De verdad amas a este joven Kikyo?

- Mas que a mi vida, por si no lo has notado…

- Solo tendremos un problema…

- ¿Que cosa?- preguntaron ambos al unísono.

- Te voy a echar muchísimo de menos mi adorada hija… - y tras decir eso poso sus manos sobre la cola de su hija, un brillo comenzó a salir de ella, para luego cesar y dejar al descubierto dos largas piernas humanas.

- Padre…- dijo Kikyo con lágrimas en los ojos - Muchas gracias…- lo abrazó dulcemente

Ella estaba nuevamente completamente desnuda, Inuyasha volvió a quitarse su camisa para cubrirla.

- Y tu muchachito- dijo dirigiéndose a Inuyasha – Mas vale que cuides a mi hija si deseas volver a navegar tranquilo…

- Le aseguro que lo haré…

Y tras haber cumplido su deseo, el rey regresó al fondo del mar.

- No lo puedo creer, ahora soy humana…

- No solo eres humana, ahora eres una princesa. MI princesa…

- ¿Te refieres…?

- Mañana mismo, te convertiré en mi esposa.

- ¿De verdad?, Ya nada volverá a separarnos ¿no?

- Absolutamente nada, mi amada sirena…

Y con la mayor ternura que tuvo la cargo entre sus brazos aun mojada y la beso. La llevaría al palacio para anunciarle al mundo las buenas noticias. A partir de aquel día no habría nada más que felicidad en sus vidas.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno ha llegado a su fin, espero que te guste, le hice muchos cambios. si hay algo que no te gusto dímelo y lo cambio :3 Y a todos los otros lectores que hayan llegado hasta aqui, muchas gracias por leer. <strong>


End file.
